Un, deux et trois POTTERs ?
by TomiMact
Summary: Avant sa troisième année Harry se retrouve séparer en trois entités bien différentes suite à un sort inconnu jeté sur lui... Comment vont réagir son entourage... et à Poudlard...( j'aimerai avoir des avis... Des reviews... Svp)
1. prologue

Salut tout le monde pour une nouvelle fiction : « Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ? »

Je tiens à préciser que je n'annule pas les autres fics je fais juste une pause... (à vrai dire je n'ai pas d'idée pour continuer les autres fics.) je ne sais pas si je pourrais beaucoup poster (le bac)...

Le résumé: avant sa troisième année Harry se retrouve séparer en trois entités bien différentes suite à un sort inconnu jeté sur lui... Comment vont réagir son entourage... et à Poudlard...

**Disclaimer :** **Tout est à JK Rowlings.**

* * *

Prologue

Harry était dans sa chambre... enfin dans sa petite chambre, car oui la chambre du survivant n'était pas une chambre luxueuse comme beaucoup de sorciers le pensaient, les Dursley ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs, mais Harry s'en fichait car lui non plus et en plus dans deux jours c'était la rentrée ! Il allait pouvoir revoir ses amis ! Et cela le rendait heureux. Il était fatigué, il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se coucher... Il ouvrit sa fenêtre car sa chouette était partit chasser et il ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Il s'endormit.

Une créature apparut dans la chambre du Survivant : elle ressemblait à un elfe de maison mais de couleur verdâtre et habillée plus chic que celui-ci. En réalité cette créature était le mélange d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. L' _elfin_ (faut bien lui trouver un nom) s'approcha d'Harry pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien, il sourit d'un air satisfait et sortit un long bâton avec une pierre au bout et le dirigea vers le garçon endormi. Il récita :

_\- puer adolescens, et simplices in tria dividi _(c'était logiquement du latin, et pour la traduction cela donne : « _que ce garçon, jeune et innocent soit séparé en trois entités_ »

Une lumière verte entoura le garçon durant deux secondes puis cette lumière se sépara en trois autres: une bleue, une jaune et une grise. Elles tournèrent au-dessus du brun quand soudain elles foncèrent sur lui pour disparaître dans son corps. Au bout de trois minutes de silence complet, le corps d'Harry fut secoué de spasmes. C'est à ce moment que _l'elfin_ disparut.  
Harry était toujours parcouru de spasmes quand soudain un corps tomba d'un côté du lit, puis un autre de l'autre côté.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il se senti bizarre, incomplet...  
il se leva. Mais il trébucha sur quelque chose ! Ou plutôt quelqu'un car...

\- Oh ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Grogna ledit quelqu'un  
\- Mais... qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me ressemblez-vous ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Gronda l'inconnu, et c'est toi pourquoi tu me ressembles ?!  
\- M... moi, c'est Harry Potter...  
\- C'est moi Harry Potter ! S'exclama le deuxième Harry.  
\- Du calme les gars ! Tout est cool ! Et puis… c'est moi Harry. Lança une voix trainante derrière eux  
\- Mais... mais... commença Harry.

Les trois étaient bien chacun une partie de Harry, ce qu'ils ignoraient eux-mêmes, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère: l'un était plus moins normal, comme le Harry d'avant (le côté gentil), un autre était moins sympa (le côté plutôt sombre) et l'autre était comment dire... le côté neutre qui s'en fout de tout.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas venir à Poudlard ! Lança le gentil Harry.  
\- Tu rêves ! Tu penses vraiment y aller tout seul ? Moi aussi je veux venir ! Grogna l'Harry sombre.  
\- Moi... m'en fiche du moment qu'y a des papillons. C'est cool les papillons. Dit l'autre en regardant dehors avec un air de « je m'en fous de tout ».

Les deux autres le regardèrent ahuris.  
\- Ok ! Ok, mais comme on se ressemble mise à part les yeux…

Les yeux du côté gentil sont devenus bleus, celui du côté sombre sont jaunes et le neutre, gris.  
\- J'ai toujours voulu changer de nom... pour moi ce sera Sébastien Macto ! Commença le Harry aux yeux jaunes  
\- Moi je vais rester avec Harry Potter. Enchaina celui avec les yeux bleus  
\- Moi... m'en fou... mais j'aime les pâquerettes ! Lança le troisième complètement à la ramasse.

Les deux autres se frappèrent le front en même temps, exaspérés par leur double… Ou leur triple.

\- Bon on va l'appeler Kilian Sasil. Proposa Harry  
\- Cool ! J'aime bien. Kilian c'est cool... Fit-il d'une voix trainante.  
\- Bon tout le monde est content ! Grogna Sébastien de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Oui. Pour moi c'est bon. Répondit Harry  
\- Et toi le zarbi ? Demanda méchamment Sébastien à Kilian.  
\- Moi ? Je suis Cool... Répondit Kilian avec un sourire bizarre.

« _Cette année va être dure_. » pensa Harry

« _Cette année va être marrante_ » pensa Sébastien

« _J'aime les pâquerettes. C'est cool... les pâquerettes_ » pensa Kilian...

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors ce début bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: Pas mal !^^**

**Sébastien: Nul ! ):(**

**Kilian: Euh... j'aime les pâquerettes :)**

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews ?**

**et un grand merci à Folite is ma 'tite cle de me corriger ^^**

**Bye ! TomiMact**


	2. Chap 1: La surprise de Dumbledore

Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La surprise de Dumbledore

\- Bon, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, il arrive. dit Harry à ses doubles  
\- Tu lui as dit pour... commença Sébastien  
\- Euh...non. Il aura la surprise, lui répondit Harry  
\- Cool !j'aime bien les surprises. Fit Kilian avec un sourire idiot  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi, abruti ! Grogna Sébastien  
\- Ah... ? Oh... dit Kilian déçu  
\- J'irai ouvrir, leur dit Harry  
\- Pourquoi toi !? Gronda Sébastien

Pendant que Sébastien et Harry se disputaient pour savoir qui irait ouvrir, Kilian lui était parti au rez-de-chaussée, heureusement les Dursley étaient absent et ne revenaient que le lendemain lorsque Harry partira pour Poudlard...  
La sonnerie retentit dans la maison...

\- le voilà ! fit Harry  
\- Mouais, fit l'autre le bras croisé. Vas-y ! Va lui ouvrir ! Lança-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir...  
\- Bonjour Harry ! Commença le mage  
\- Eh, les gars ! Y a le père Noël ! Lança-t-il aux deux autres qui se trouvaient dans les escaliers.

Deux autres qui se frappèrent la tête en même temps.

_« si ça continue, je vais perdre tous mes neurones !_ » se dit Harry  
\- Euh... Bonjour professeur ! Fit Harry  
\- Lu' le vieux. Lança Sébastien  
\- Euh... petit papa Noël. Chantonna Kilian  
\- La ferme, toi ! Grogna Sébastien.  
\- Euh... Bonjour Harry et… Harry ? S'étonna le vieux mage en voyant les deux autres Harry.  
\- Je vais vous expliquer... commença Harry  
\- Eh ! Grogna Sébastien. Pourquoi ce serait toi !?  
\- ...Avec tes joujoux par milliers... N'oublie pas mes petits souliers. Chantonna Kilian  
\- Mais il va se taire celui-là ! S'énerva Sébastien.

Dumbledore les regarda avec une mine mi-amusée mi-étonnée.  
\- Vas-y Harry, explique-moi. Dit le vieux mage avec un petit sourire.

\- Et en plus il se fout de notre gueule ! Grogna Sébastien.  
\- Moi, je veux la même barbe ! Fit pensivement Kilian.  
\- Bon, Vas-y raconte lui ! Finit par concéder Sébastien.  
\- Merci ! Remercia Harry mais Sébastien lui jeta un regard noir.  
Harry raconta donc toute l'histoire à son professeur qui écouta avec intérêt. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, Dumbledore le regarda puis s'exclama :  
\- Tu n'as rien pris qui sorte de l'ordinaire, pas bu de potion inconnu... ?  
\- Non, je me suis réveillé et j'ai trébuché sur... Aïe ! Fit Harry car Sébastien venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête  
\- Aïe ! Fit Sébastien et Kilian d'une même voix

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! Grogna Harry. Et pourquoi tu as dit « aïe » ?  
\- ce que tu... enfin ce que vous avez, est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. Vous êtes tous les trois Harry, ça va de soi. Mais une part d'Harry. Expliqua le professeur en regardant Kilian. Mais lorsque l'un de vous se blesse, les deux autres le ressentent aussi.  
\- Ah, c'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai marché sur Seb' j'ai ressenti une petite douleur ! Se remémora Harry.  
\- Ce qui peut être dangereux, si l'un de vous meurt... fit le professeur d'un air grave  
\- On crève tous les trois. Finit Seb.  
\- Pas cool. Lança Kilian.  
\- Ouais, comme tu dis. dit Harry d'une petite voix.  
\- Il est donc primordial que vous soyez tous les trois à Poudlard.  
\- Ouais, mais pour nos têtes, je veux dire… On se ressemble trop ! Commença Seb.  
\- Je vois où tu veux en venir mais si votre lien est aussi fort que je le pense, si l'un de vous change de visage avec un sort les deux autres aussi changeront... Marmonna le vieux mage.  
\- Et une teinture moldu ? Questionna Harry  
\- Non, non. Je ne pense pas… Bon, vous devrez aller à Poudlard tel que vous êtes. Soupira le professeur.

\- Et pour notre ressemblance ? Grogna Seb  
\- Vous vous ferez passer pour des cousins d'Harry. Expliqua Dumbledore  
\- Donc moi se sera Sébastien Macto Potter, et l'autre débile là... fit Seb en montrant Kilian. Ce sera Kilian Sasil Potter.  
\- Cool... fit Kilian.  
\- Bon tu... vous êtes d'accord ? Je reviendrais demain te... enfin vous chercher, pour aller à la gare. Leur dit le vieux mage avant de partir

_« Ça ne va pas être de tout repos cette année ! _» se dit Dumbledore  
\- Il est parti le papa Noël ? Et mes cadeaux ? Fit tristement Kilian.

Et une nouvelle tape sur le front des deux autres.  
« _J'ai oublié de lui demander pour mes yeux… Et s'ils vont aller à Gryffondor ou vont avoir droit à la répartition… ? Bon tant pis, je le ferais demain.» _

À suivre...

* * *

Alors bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: Bien ! ^^**

**Sébastien: Pff de pire en pire ! ):(**

**Kilian: Euh... petit papa noël. :)**

**Prochain chapitre dans le train !**

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews ?**

****et un grand merci à Folite is ma 'tite cle de me corriger ^^****

**Bye, TomiMact**


	3. Chap 2: Rencontre avec les trois Harry

Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings.

**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide...**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Rencontre avec les trois Harry

1er septembre 8 h... Sébastien ne tenait plus en place:  
\- bon c'est quand qu'il arrive le vieux barbu !  
\- Eh ! Un peu de respect ! Rappela Harry.  
-Du respect ? Pour lui ? Tu rêves ! Je suis peut-être toi, mais je ne suis pas son chien. Grogna Seb  
\- C'est cool les petits chiens. fit Kilian qui lui était assis en tailleur à même le sol  
\- Pff... Tu es sûr qu'on l'emmène à Poudlard l'autre gugusse là ! Gronda Seb en montrant Kilian.  
\- OUI ! Comme a dit le pro... commença Harry  
\- ON S'EN BALANCE DU VIEUX ! Gueula Sébastien tout rouge.  
\- Eh ! Du calme...

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase car on venait de sonner à la porte. Ils avaient décidé que c'était Harry qui irait ouvrir la porte, et celui-ci s'exécuta.

\- bonjour les garçons ! Salua joyeusement Dumbledore.  
\- Bonjours Professeur ! Répondit Harry.  
\- Lut'... dit simplement Sébastien toujours rouge et énervé.  
\- Euh... Pâquerette ? Fit le dernier toujours à la ramasse pour changer.  
\- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda gentiment le vieux mage.  
\- Euh... oui mais pour les deux autres...  
\- tu veux dire pour leurs affaires ? Questionna le professeur.  
\- Oui... répondit Harry  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévus ! Leur dit-il avec un sourit et en faisant un clin d'œil  
\- Professeur je voulais vous poser deux questions avant... fit Harry  
\- Vas-y je t'écoute. L'encouragea son directeur

\- Kilian et Sébastien seront répartis ?  
\- Ça va de soi, cela ferait bizarre sinon… Ensuite ?  
\- C'est pour mes yeux, pourquoi ils sont devenus bleus ?  
\- Ah ça, je l'ignore, mais un de tes doubles, n'aurait pas les yeux jaunes, par hasard ? Demanda le professeur avec un petit sourire.  
C'est donc en compagnie de Dumbledore que les trois Harry se retrouvèrent à la gare de Kings cross, les trois Harry avaient bien sûr des bagages grâce à Dumbledore.  
La cage d'Hedwige était vide. Elle allait avoir un choc en apercevant ses doubles. Pas qu'elle d'ailleurs.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des affaires urgentes. Leur dit le vieux sorcier et il transplana.  
\- Enfin ! Il commençait à m'agacer le vieux.  
\- Pff... Soupira Harry

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le train, Harry demanda :  
\- on va attendre dans un compartiment... commença-t-il  
\- Tu rêves je ne vais pas rester avec tes amis débiles ! Répondit méchamment Sébastien.  
\- Eh ! Ce sont aussi tes amis ! Reprocha Harry  
Pendant qu'ils se disputaient (encore), Kilian se dirigea vers le train et y rentra. Une voix l'interpela et Kilian se dirigea vers le compartiment d'où provenait la voix.

\- Eh ! Harry ça va ? Demanda Ronald Weasley son meilleur ami.  
\- Euh... cool, Ron. Répondit Kilian d'une voix trainante.  
\- T'est sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron  
\- Ouais... Tout est cool. Fit-il avec un sourire idiot.  
\- Euh... Harry, tu as bu ? Questionna Ron de plus en plus inquiet par l'état de son ami.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione arriva vers eux.  
\- Ouais... j'ai bu de l'eau. Fit-il avec le même sourire lunatique.  
\- 'Mione, je crois qu'Harry se fout de ma gueule. Grogna Ron  
\- Harry ça va ? Demanda Hermione gentiment  
\- J 'suis cool tout est...cool. répondit-il en continuant de sourire.  
\- Tu vois, il continue ! S'énerva Ron.  
\- Harry...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi ce soit d'autre car deux autres personnes rentrèrent dans le compartiment, mais pas n'importe qui...  
\- un... deux... trois... Trois Harry !?  
\- C'est bien, il sait compter jusqu'à trois le rouquin ! Grogna l'un des Harry.  
\- Eh ! Oh ! Tu as fini ! S'énerva l'un des Harry. Euh... Ron, 'Mione je vais vous expliquer...  
\- Bon moi je me casse ! Tchao bande de nases ! Fit l'autre en partant du compartiment.  
Harry raconta donc tout à ses meilleurs amis en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux autres.  
\- Bien sûr Harry. Acquiesça Hermione  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi, mon pote ! S'exclama Ron  
\- ...et le petit train fait tchou tchou... chantonna Kilian  
\- C'est normale qu'il soit comme ça ton double ? Demanda Ron perplexe  
\- Appelle-le Kilian, et non je l'ignore, en revanche pour l'autre double : Sébastien, pour lui je dirais que c'est mon mauvais côté. Expliqua Harry  
Pendant ce temps Sébastien cherchait un compartiment libre. Un élève de première année passa à ses côtés. Il lui fit un croche-patte.  
\- Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Lança Sébastien qui n'avait pas l'air du tout navré.

\- Euh... ce n'est pas grave. Fit le petit.  
\- Bon tu dégages tu me pompes l'air ! Grogna méchamment Sébastien le jeune partit en courant.  
\- Bah... alors Potter tu t'en prends aux plus jeunes, maintenant ! Se moqua une voix trainante derrière-lui.  
\- On se connaît ? Pourtant je viens juste d'arriver avec un autre cousin... Mentit Sébastien  
\- Tu...tu n'es pas Harry Potter ? Demanda le blond perplexe.  
\- Non c'est un cousin éloigné, moi c'est Sébastien Macto Potter mais appel moi Seb'  
\- Tu n'es pas comme ton cousin... dit le blond  
\- Et toi c'est ? Demanda Sébastien pour la forme.  
\- Drago Malefoy. Répondit le blond en tendant la main vers Sébastien qui la serra avec un rictus. Et ton autre cousin, il est comment, comme saint Potter ?  
\- Alors lui, c'est Kilian Sasil Potter et c'est un vrai crétin... répondit Seb'. Et à ce que j'ai compris, on sera mis directement en troisième année après avoir être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons...  
« _Cette année va être intéressante... surtout si ce Sébastien va à serpentard_ » pensa Drago avec un sourire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: Bien ! ^^**

**Sébastien: Bof ! ):(**

**Kilian: Euh... le train fait tchou tchou... c'est cool les trains :)**

**Prochain chapitre : la répartition...**

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

****et un grand merci à Folite is ma 'tite cle de me corriger ^^****

**Bye, TomiMact**


	4. Chap 3: Répartition des plus bizarres

Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings.

**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide... **

et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Répartition des plus bizarres

Le train arriva à la gare en début de la soirée à la gare de pré-au-lard, les élèves de premières années suivirent Hagrid vers les barques, Harry lui fit un signe de la main que le semi-géant lui rendit avec un grand sourire;  
Harry se dirigea vers les calèches qu'il n'avait jamais pris suivi de Ron, Hermione et de Kilian.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'installer à la table des rouge et or, Kilian attendait à l'extérieur avec les premières années et pour Sébastien... Harry ignorait où se trouvait son double surement avec les à l'extérieur comme Kilian.  
Le choixpeau était installé sur un tabouret juste devant le professeur, les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves menés par le professeur McGonagall certain nouveau était apeuré, d'autres curieux et certain avait un visage neutre... et c'est à ce moment-là que le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_« Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,  
Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison ! »_

Certains nouveaux avaient sursauté lorsque le choixpeau avait commencé à chanter « surement des enfants de moldus ! » ce dit Harry  
\- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Bon commençons : Afleche Marc ! un grand brun s'approcha d'un air inquiet, posa le choixpeau sur la tête et attendit  
\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le choixpeau après un instant des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table des Aigle, Marc se dirigea vers la table.  
\- Aroide Paul ! Un brun s'installa donc sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et...  
\- GRYFFONDOR !  
\- Bambelle Larry ! Un noir peu assuré s'installa  
\- SERDAIGLE !  
\- Bidjoba Joe ! Un petit blond, Sébastien caché derrière les autres le reconnu toute suite « tien le blond que j'ai fait tomber... sans le faire exprès » se dit-il avec un mauvais sourire  
\- POUFSOUFFLE !  
« un blaireau ?! Pff ridicule » pensa Sébastien  
\- Bricot Juda ! Un grand métis s'avança  
\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Courci Sarah ! Une petite brune ...  
\- GRYFFONDOR !  
\- Diote Kelly ! Une fille chaintain s'installa inquiète  
\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le Choixpeau, la fille fit une drôle de tête et se dirigea vers les blaireaux la tête baisser « quel honte, Poufsouffle moins aussi je ferais la tête si je suis envoyé là-bas... mais bon, sa m'étonnerait quand même. et y a pas de Serpentard cette année ou quoi ?!» pensa Sébastien

\- Gingras Alva ! Une grande fille blonde s'avança vers le tabouret  
\- SERPENTARD !  
« bah enfin ! » pensa Sébastien avec un sourire  
\- Kan Jerry ! Un grand brun fier s'avança  
\- SERPENTARD !  
« deux à suivre, eh bien ! Le prochain aussi !? » se demanda Sébastien  
\- Mensoif Gerard ! Un petit roux s'approcha  
\- POUFSOUFFLE !  
« ah bah non... en plus un blaireau ! » ce dit Sébastien déçus  
\- Meurdesoif Jean ! Un grand châtain  
\- POUFSOUFFLE !  
« encore ! » désespérer Sébastien

* * *

quelque minute plus tard il ne restait que cinq personnes dont trois premières années Alain Proviste un brun fut envoyer à Gryffondor, un blond du nom de Jack Strap fut envoyer Serdaigle et pour finir un blond du nom de Simon Strueux fut envoyer à Serpentard. Il restait Sébastien et Kilian que beaucoup regardèrent avec des visages étonnés voyant une ressemblance des deux nouveaux avec un certain survivant, d'ailleurs le regard de la plupart des élèves faisait le vas et vient entre les nouveaux et Harry...

\- Bonjour à tous ! Commença le directeur avec une voix plein de gaité ; Chers élèves comme vous l'avez surement remarqué deux nouveaux élèves n'ont pas encore été répartis, et pour ceux qui se posent la question ces deux nouveaux élèves sont des cousins de Mr Potter... expliqua le vieux mage après cette révélation un vrai brouhaha se fit entendre qui se stoppa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, seulement grâce un geste du vieux sorcier  
\- Minerva ? Fit simplement le directeur  
\- Potter Kilian ! Le brun s'approcha du tabouret et lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête « Mr Potter ?! je vous avais déjà placé... oh attend...un double de Mr Potter, intéressant... » commença le choixpeau dans sa tête  
\- c'est cool... j'ai un chapeau qui parle ! Je peux le garder ?!Demanda-t-il à Dumebledore en se retournant vers lui.  
Des rires se firent entendre, certain élève était écroulé ! Garder le choixpeau c'était la première fois que cette question était posée !  
\- euh... non...il appartient à l'école... fit le directeur surpris de la question  
\- Ah... pas cool... fit Kilian tristement

« bon j'en étais ou moi ? Bon je vais te mettre... »  
\- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria-t-il et ne me mettait plus sur cette tête ! Supplia le vieux chapeau

Kilian se dirigea vers les Aigle avec le choixpeau toujours sur la tête sous les rire des autres !  
\- Mr Potter ce n'est pas Gryffondor, et veuillez ramener le choixpeau à sa place ! Ordona Madame McGonagall en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se retrouver avec un cas pareil, Rogue de son côté cachait tant bien que mal son sourire, après avoir enfin ramené le choixpeau Kilian alla s'installer à côté d'Harry, qui lui, se tapait la tête contre la table de la même façon que Dobby...  
\- pourquoi tu frappes la table ? demanda Kilian; soit cool... tout est cool...  
\- pour ne pas te frapper... marmonna Harry entre ses dents

\- tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? Demanda la brune  
\- non, je n'ai rien dit, Mione...  
\- ah, ok ! Et elle reporta son attention vers Sébastien  
\- Eh ! Mais... on dirait Seb assis ! S'exclama Kilian  
\- c'est parce que c'est lui ! Répondit Ron  
\- ah ! Ok et... commença Kilian  
\- Tais-toi ! Firent les autres de la table exaspéraient

« vivement qu'il retourne en moi celui-là ! » pensa Harry

La répartition reprit enfin avec quelque rire étouffé de certains élèves de temps à autre mais un regard sévère de la sous-directrice les faisait taire tout de suite et elle repris donc la parole:  
\- Potter Sébastien ! elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête  
\- Eh ! J'avais dit quoi !? S'énerva le choixpeau  
\- ce n'est pas le même garçon... lui dit le directeur

« encore un double ! Vous êtes combien ? » demanda le vieux chapeau  
\- juste lui et moi ! Grogna Sébastien

« du calme jeune Potter, tu asle sang chaud, bon où vais-je te mettre... ah je sais...  
\- GRY... commença le choixpeau  
\- non ! Pas gryffondor ! Gronda Sébastien

« tu es double y sont pourtant, alors où ? » demanda le choixpeau  
\- je préfère le vert... dit-il avec un sourire mauvais

« plus jamais je m'occupe des doubles de qui ce soit ! » lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur  
\- bon si tu veux, se sera donc... SERPENTARD ! Déclara le choixpeau qui en avait marre.

\- Tenez votre vieux machin ! Lâcha-t-il en le jetant à la sous-directrice qui le regarda sévèrement.  
\- dommage, ça ne marche pas avec moi, et puis vous n'êtes pas la directrice des Serpentard, je me trompe . Fit Sébastien un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres tout en se dirigea vers les verts et argents qui d'ailleurs faisaient une drôle de tête à par un certain blond...  
« j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment avec Sébastien chez les Serpantard » se dit Harry les dents serrées...

A suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: vive les rouge et or ! ^^**

**Sébastien: on se marre bien ! ):)**

**Kilian: Euh... le chapeau... je veut le chapeau... :(**

* * *

**prochain chapitre les cours commence avec les potion**

merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour les Reviews ^^

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

**bye TomiMact**


	5. Chap 4 :Un cours de potion très court

Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings.

**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter, les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais côté d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un cours de potion très court

\- bienvenue à tous mes chers enfants, avant de nous régaler de milles plats délicieux je dois vous rappeler qu'il est toujours interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite.

Le regard de Dumbledore dérivât vers deux roux qui faisaient les innocents.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également rappelé qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Cette année nous accueillons le professeur Lupin qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal; dit le directeur en montrant un adulte d'une quarantaine d'année qui en paraissait bien plus.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements de la part des élèves.

-Et pour finir quelques mots avant de manger, les voici : Gribouillis ! Patapouf ! Cocote ! Galipette !

Des élèves applaudirent pour ensuite se plonger dans leurs assiettes

\- Tiens, je viens de remarquer, Ron t'a plus ton rat. Fit Harry  
\- oui, il a disparu pendant les vacances, avoua Ron; il faudra que l'on se rende à pré-au-lard, je vais m'acheter une chouette !

Ron eut un sourire.  
\- mais y pas d'animalerie et tu vas l'acheter comment ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- si y a Magi' animalia qui a ouvert, et pour l'argent pendant les vacances mon frère Charlie à trouver une grotte pleine d'or ! S'exclama Ron content de lui.

Une bonne dizaine paire d'yeux le fixèrent, il se mit à rougir et commença à disparaître sous la table.  
\- petit... commença Fred  
\- ...frère... continua George  
\- ...la... poursuivit Fred  
\- ...ferme ! Finit George  
\- Fred ! George ! Salua Harry  
\- salut ! Harry... commença l'un des roux.  
\- ...ça va ? Termina son frère

\- ouais. Répondit Harry  
\- c'est vrai que moi aussi je voudrais bien avoir une chouette ou un hibou... fit pensivement Hermione.  
\- on verra ça en temps voulu, Trancha Harry  
\- mais... ton frère Charlie ce n'est pas celui qui travaille avec des dragons ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Oui, c'est bien lui. Fit Ron  
\- mais je pensais à un truc, pour tes doubles. Chuchota Hermione  
\- bah... oui qu'est qu'ils ont ? Demanda Harry à voix basse  
\- ils n'ont pas de lunette ni les yeux de la même couleur que toi... répondit cette dernière  
\- 'Mione... je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais moi non plus je n'ai plus les yeux verts, ils sont bleus maintenant ! Lui rappela son ami en désignant son regard.

Le repas se termina, le directeur prit la parole :  
\- maintenant que nos ventres sont bien remplis il est temps d'aller dormir ! Je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit à tous ! S'exclama-t-il; Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets veuillez amener les premières années à leurs dortoirs ! Dit le vieux professeur  
\- les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît, vous aussi Mr Potter ! Ordonna Percy Weasley  
\- euh... Kilian c'est à toi qu'il parle ! Lui dit Harry  
\- ah ? ... ce n'est pas à Sébastien ? Demanda Kilian  
\- non ! Triple buse Seb est à Serpentard ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Lui fit Harry

_« Mais quel plaît celui-là !_ » pensa Harry

« _Il va avoir du mal avec l'autre abruti, et moi je vais bien m'amuser_ » se dit Sébastien qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Une fois arrivée devant la grosse dame:  
\- mot de passe ? Demanda la grosse dame  
\- Force ! Lui répondit Percy  
\- entrez ! Dit-elle pendant que son tableau pivotait.

Le lendemain matin :

\- on a quoi en premier cour ? Demanda Ron au déjeuner  
\- potion avec Rogue... répondit Harry  
\- on peut dire qu'on commence bien l'année, déclara ironiquement Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle de potion Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kilian et les autres Gryffondor attendaient la venue du professeur Rogue, soudain des pas se firent entendre et une voix trainante lança:  
\- Potter et son fan-club !  
\- Malefoy quel déplaisir de te voir ! Pesta Ron  
\- la ferme la belette ! Cracha Malefoy  
\- alors, cousin... ça gaze ? Ironisa Sébastien un sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant de Drago  
\- Seb' que fais-tu avec Malefoy ?! Demanda Harry surpris  
\- mais... Harry je suis un Serpentard, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Se moqua Seb c'est à ce moment-là que le professeur arriva, fit entrer les élèves et les fit taire.  
\- aujourd'hui vous aller préparer la potion de Ratatinage. C'est une potion qui permet de faire rétrécir les objets. Elle permet également d'inverser le processus de vieillissement. Si on commet une erreur durant la préparation, la potion devient un poison. Expliqua Rogue. Mais avant je voudrais poser une question à notre nouveau Gryffondor... »

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés du côté de Serpentard et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Sébastien  
\- Mr Potter, où puis-je trouver du bézoard ? Demanda Rogue en regardant Kilian

\- Euh... à Bézoarland ? Tenta Kilian faisant rire la classe.  
\- non Mr Potter, la réponse était dans l'estomac d'une chèvre...  
\- c'est cool ! Je veux une chèvre qui parle, c'est cool les chèvre, je l'appellerais Blanchette. Comme ça elle pourra dire : je suis Blanchette et je suis une chèvre... Béééé ! Fit Kilian un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Toute la classe se mit à rire à part Harry et Sébastien, le premier étant en train de se cogner la tête sur la table et le deuxième se frappant le front.  
\- SILENCE ! Gueula le professeur Rogue; je vois que votre cous... il s'interrompit en croisant le regard d'Harry.  
« _il a les yeux bleus... Depuis quand Potter a les yeux bleus_ ! » Pensa le professeur

\- Le cours est reporté... déclara Rogue; Mr Potter venez avec moi... grogna Rogue  
\- lequel Monsieur ? Demandèrent les trois Potter  
\- les trois ! Répondit le professeur de mauvaise humeur.  
Certains élèves étaient contents et d'autre étonnés, pourquoi le professeur Rogue voulait voir les trois Potter ?

Arriver devant la gargouille en pierre du bureau du directeur, Rogue parla :  
\- bonbon scoubidou !

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté puis le mur s'ouvre, laissant l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon mobile, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon, Rogue frappa à la porte...  
\- entrez ! Fit la voix du directeur  
\- Professeur je voudrais une explication pourquoi Potter à des doubles !? Exigea Rogue  
\- un bonbon au citron Severus ? Demanda le vieux mage

« _Il m'agace avec ses bonbons au citron !_ » grogna Rogue intérieurement  
\- non, pour Potter ? Demanda Rogue énervé  
\- je l'ignore moi-même... mais comment l'avez-vous découvert ? Demanda le directeur distrait.  
\- Potter a les yeux verts et non bleus ! Répondit Severus de mauvaises humeurs  
\- oui bien sûr... les yeux... dit le plus vieux  
\- où est le vrai Potter ?! Demanda Rogue  
\- ici, là et là... répondit le vieux directeur en montrant les trois Potter tour à tour; Mr Potter a été dédoublé par un sort que je ne connais pas... avoua-t-il  
\- bon, on finit... j'en ai marre moi ! Grogna l'un des Harry  
\- elle est où ma chèvre? C'est cool les chèvres... lâcha un autre  
\- Olala ! Dit le dernier en se frappant le front encore une fois.  
\- et comme vous pouvez le constater les trois Harry n'ont pas du tout le même caractère... expliqua le vieux directeur  
\- je vois ça...  
\- Euh... vous n'avez pas trouvé, professeur ? Demanda Harry  
\- malheureusement non, Harry je suis désolé... s'excusa le directeur  
\- Vos excuses ne serviront à rien ! Grogna Sébastien qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
\- Mr Potter vous penser aller où comme ça . Demanda Rogue avec un regard mauvais  
\- bah... en cours ! Grogna Sébastien  
« _mais qu'elle abrutit ce prof_ ! » se dit Sébastien  
\- si je trouve une solution je prendrais contact avec vous... déclara le directeur

« _vivement qu'il trouve_ ! » supplia mentalement Harry...

A suivre...

* * *

Alors bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: (boum boum) (se tapant la tête contre un mur)**

**Sébastien: ça craint … ):(**

**Kilian:... j'aime les chèvres... c'est cool... :)**

**Prochain chapitre pour le cours de DCFM**

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

****et un grand merci à Folite is ma 'tite cle de me corriger ^^****

**bye TomiMact**


	6. Chap 5 : l'épouvantard épouvanté !

_Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowlings. _

_**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide... **_

_**cette fic aura surement une suite, mais plus sombre...**_

* * *

et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : l'épouvantard épouvanté !

* * *

__« vivement qu'il trouve ! » supplia mentalement Harry...__

* * *

\- et Mr Potter, je parle de Kilian... j'oubliai... moins cinquante points pour Gryffondor. lâcha Rogue en partant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs prochains courses : la défense contre les forces du mal, le cours devait avoir commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes  
\- vous aller vraiment en cours ?! Demanda Sébastien  
\- bah oui, bien sur ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?  
\- Pas envie... dit-il en partant vers le rez-de-chaussé  
\- pff... bon vient toi... dit Harry à son double restant  
\- moi je veux cueillir des pâquerettes... c'est cool les pâquerettes... ! Déclara l'autre  
\- ah, non ! Toi tu viens avec moi, t'a déjà fait perde des points à Gryffondor ! grogna Harry en trainant Kilian derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard il frappa donc à la porte de la salle  
\- entrez ! Lança la voix du professeur  
\- bonjour messieurs on était... commença Harry  
\- on m'a prévenu... coupa le professeur.  
Harry remarqua que tous les chaises et les table était poussé et que les élèves (Gryffondor et Serpentard) était à la queue leu leu devant une armoire

\- donc je me présente professeur Remus Lupin et je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et dans cette armoire se trouve un épouvantard, l'épouvantard comme a répondu une élève et une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible pour la personne en face de lui, pour neutraliser un épouvantard, il faut lancer le sortilège Riddikulus en se concentrant sur une pensée amusante. En présence de plusieurs personnes, l'épouvantard ne sait pas quelle forme prendre et il devient plus facile à combattre. Expliqua le professeur Lupin; bon continuons... Mr ? Demanda le professeur en se tournant vers les élèves

\- Euh... Lon... Londubat, Neville Londubat messieurs... répondit pas assurer le brun en tête de la file  
\- attention j'ouvre ! Déclara le professeur en faisant un geste avec sa baguette le verrou de la porte se défit et la porte s'entrebâilla elle allait se refermer lorsqu'une main la stoppa de l'intérieur, la personne sorti avec un regard sévère et marcha d'un pas assuré vers Neville

« Rogue, il a peur de rogue... bien que ce soit compréhensible... » pensa Harry  
\- _Riddikulus_ ! Déclara Neville  
Rogue se retrouva avec les vêtements de sa grand-mère : robe verte, étole de renard, chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et sac à main rouge... quelques rires éclèrent dans la file

\- à vous, Mr Potter ... déclara Remus  
\- Lequel ? Demanda Harry  
\- Euh... ton cousin... Mr Kilian Potter.  
\- je dois faire quoi ? Demanda Kilian  
\- attendre qu'il se transforme en votre plus grande peur et lui lancer un Riddikulus. Lui expliqua le professeur  
\- ah … ok... répondit Kilian

L'épouvantard qui était toujours en Rogue se changea en... Kilian... ?  
\- euh... c'est normal ça ? Demanda Harry en montrant les deux Kilian

« j'ai assez de deux doubles ! » pensa Harry  
\- non...pas vraiment sauf si ton cousin a peur de lui-même. déclara le professeur Lupin, à cette réponse quelque rire étouffer se fit entendre...  
\- eh ! C'est marrant... on dirait... moi... c'est cool ! S'exclama Kilian en s'approchant de l'épouvantard qui lui recula sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde... Kilian lui fit un grand sourire idiot, l'épouvantard se transforma en oiseau et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre, les mâchoires de tous les autres tombèrent d'étonnement, à par Harry et Kilian  
\- oooh... pas cool... il est parti le petit oiseau... j'aime bien les petits oiseaux, moi ! Lâcha Kilian qui était parti à la fenêtre

\- ...

« ça c'est étrange...très étrange... » pensa Remus  
\- Bon vu que je n'ai pas d'autre l'épouvantard... nous allons travailler le Patronus, le patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs :l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal... expliqua le professeur; il faut dire Expecto Patronum et avoir une pensée positive, nous allons essayer, allez-y !  
\- _Expecto Patronum_ ! crièrent les élèves d'un endroit à l'autre  
\- _Expecto Patronum_ ! cria Hermione mais cela ne produit qu'une petite lumière argentée  
\- ne vous inquiété pas si au début vous n'y arriver pas, c'est normal ce sortilège est difficile à manié... avoua le professeur  
\- Euh... _Expecto... Patronum_ ! J'aime les pâquerettes ! Lança Kilian, son sortilège marcha à la perfection: un petit animal se mit à courir dans toute la salle, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe et même du professeur...  
\- d'abord il fait fuir un épouventard et maintenant il réussit un parfait patronus ! S'exclama Remus qui n'en criait pas ses yeux.

L'animal en question c'était un... raton laveur qui s'arrêta à côté de Kilian et se mis à … danser ?! Des rires éclatèrent d'ici et là, certain n'en pouvait plus, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal à étouffer leurs rires mais finissaient par craquer... cette année n'était vraiment pas ordinaire !  
\- Euh... Mr Potter vous faites quoi, là ? Demanda le professeur qui commençait à se demander s'il ne rêver pas !

\- Je danse ! C'est cool la danse ! Répondit Kilian avec un sourire idiot tout en continuant à danser  
\- Euh... Harry c'est quoi... cette danse... ?  
\- la Macarena... professeur... avoua Harry qui commençait vraiment à se demander quand tout cette histoire se terminerait...  
\- c'est une danse moldu... ? Mais... comment il peut connaître une danse moldu, il vient d'une famille sorcière ! Dit le professeur en montrant Kilian et son patronus toujours en traines de danser  
\- je ne sais pas, messieurs... mais en tout cas il la connait lui... répondit Harry  
\- bon le cours est terminé... prononça le professeur d'une voix fatigué; attendait Mr Potter, Harry je voudrais vous voir...

\- c'est fini le cours de danse ? Demanda Kilian surpris  
\- oui... et ce n'était pas un cours de danse ! Lui répondit Hermione d'une voix exaspérée  
\- pourquoi on a dansé, alors ? Questionna Kilian  
\- tu étais seul à danser ! Lui rappela Ron  
\- et le raton laveur, alors ? Fit Kilian  
\- Pff, bon vient et tait toi... fit Hermione exaspérer en partant suivi de Ron

Harry attendait pour savoir ce que le professeur lui voulait, pendant que l'homme ramassait ses affaires, Remus lui dit :  
\- tu l'ignores peut-être mais j'étais un ami très proche de ton père, moins de ta mère mais je parlais quand même avec elle...  
\- vous avez connu mes parents ? Donc vous devez savoir... commença Harry en détournant son regard pour éviter qu'il ne voit ses yeux...  
\- savoir quoi ? Interrogea le professeur un sourcil levé  
\- Euh... c'est difficile de l'expliquer à un inconnu... essaya Harry  
\- je ne... commença Remus mais c'est vrai qu'il était un inconnu pour le garçon...  
Harry se retourna vers le professeur et regarda Remus dans les yeux...  
\- je n'ai plus les yeux verts... lâcha Harry  
\- les yeux de ta mère... fit Remus surpris par les yeux bleus d'Harry; comme c'est arrivé ? Questionna le professeur  
\- je l'ignore... tout ce que je sais c'est, lorsque je me suis réveillé deux jours avant la rentrée je me suis retrouvé avec deux doubles. expliqua Harry  
\- oui bien sur... les deux nouveaux... compris Remus  
\- oui, Kilian et Sébastien... avouèrent Harry  
\- qui est au courant ? Demanda le professeur en fixant Harry  
\- Euh... le directeur, Ron, Hermione, vous et le professeur Rogue qui a compris toute suite...  
\- Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur surpris

\- ce sont mes meilleurs amis... répondit Harry  
\- ah... d'accord, bon tu peux rejoindre tes amis, au revoir Harry... salua le professeur  
\- au revoir, professeur... salua-t-il en sortant de la salle de classe

« si ça continue toute l'école sera au courant pour moi et mes doubles ! » ce dit Harry en rejoignant ses amis...

* * *

A suivre...

alors bien ou pas bien ?

**Harry: Pff...**

**Sébastien: ...**

**Kilian: eh... macaréna ! J'aime bien les raton-laveur c'est cool...:)**

**prochain chapitre à **pré-au-lard

**merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour les Reviews ^^**

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

**bye TomiMact**


	7. Chap 6 rencontre étonnante à pré-au-lard

_Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowlings. _

_**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide... **_

_**cette fic aura surement une suite, mais plus sombre...(si il y a des fautes je suis désolé ce chapitre n'a pas été encore corriger, je le remplacerait dés que ce sera fait..).**_

_et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : rencontre étonnante à pré-au-lard_

_Le weekend était enfin arrivé et Kilian avait réussi à faire perdre cent cinquante point à Gryffondor..._

_ c'était samedi matin ils était installé pour prendre le petit déjeuner..._

_\- j'espère que tu rattrapera les point que ton cousin à fait perdre ! menacèrent des élèves plus vieux à Harry._

_\- ouais, ouais... répondait Harry_

_« vivement que le directeur trouve une solution ! » supplia Harry _

_\- alors Harry encore dans tes penser !? Lança Sébastien arriver à côté de lui_

_\- Sébastien ! Vas tu enfin me dire où était tu lundi lorsque l'on avait cours de défense ?! Demanda Harry les sourcil froncé._

_\- Pourquoi veut-tu absolument le savoir ? Grogna Sébastien; bon si tu veut vraiment le savoir, j'étais dans le parc en face du saule cogneur... avoua t-il_

_\- et ? Insista Harry_

_\- … et j'ai vus un rat s'approcher... au mot « rat » Ron tourna la tête pour mieux écouter ; il m'a parlé... commença Sébastien _

_\- un rat ça ne parle pas ! Fit Ron_

_\- oui, sauf si ce rat est un animagus... il ma dit qu'il ce faisait appeler Croutard... continua t-il_

_\- Croutard ! C'est mon rat ! S'exclama Ron; il est où ? Demanda t-il avec intérêt _

_\- un peu partout au tour du saule... fit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier_

_\- q... quoi... comment ça ? S'inquiéta Ron_

_\- laisse moi finir ! Arrête de m' interrompe, tout les deux seconde ! Gronda Sébastien; donc, il c'est transformer en humain, pas très grand, les cheveux long et décolorer, il ma dit qu'il s'appelait en réalité Peter Pettigrow..._

_\- pourquoi il t'a dit son nom ?! Demanda Hermione qui avait aussi écouté _

_\- tu veut vraiment le savoir ? Fit il avec un sourire mauvais qui fit trembler Hermione; et donc après sa révélation il à essayer de s'échapper, mais j'étais plus rapide que lui..._

_\- et ?_

_\- Je l'ai balancer contre le saule ! C'était drôle ! Ricana -t-il avant de partir_

_\- JE VAIS LE... grogna Ron tout rouge_

_\- non Ron ! Fit Hermion en lui attrapant le bras; tu blesserai Harry aussi..._

_\- ah... oui... désoler Harry... s'excusa Ron_

_\- c'est pas grave... lui dit Harry_

_« mon rat n'est pas un humain... il à du me raconter ça pour m'énerver... enfin j'espère » ce dit Ron _

_plus tard la plus part des élève sortait à pré-au-lard, il faisait encore bon pour un mois de septembre, Hermione, Ron et Harry y allèrent vers 14h de l'après-midi, accompagné de Kilian..._

_\- l'animalerie est par là ! S'exclama Ron en montrant une boutique verte pomme flambant neuf avec un grand panneau au dessus de l'entré avec le nom de l'enseigne: « Magic'animalia », dans la pancarte un petit lion rouge courait après un chat qui lui suivait une petit chouette rousse..._

_\- on entre ? Proposa Ron _

_\- allons y ! s'exclama Hermione_

_ils rentrèrent dans l'animalerie où des dizaine et des dizaine d'animaux était installé de part et d'autre du magasin, des chouettes et des hiboux dormaient tranquillement dans un coin, des petits serpent vert avec des tache argent était installé dans un autre coin, des mini lion rouge et or de la taille d'un chat ce trouvé à côté, ainsi que des blaireaux jaune et noir et des aigles bleu et bronze les élèves de chaque maison pouvait acheter l'emblème de leur maison, ainsi que des poussin qui changeaient de couleur en fonction de l'humeur du propriétaire, il y avait aussi de plus gros serpent de couleur différente, des chats, des animaux plus bizarre les un que les autres..._

_\- oh ! le hibou là, il me plait ! S'exclama Hermione devant un hibou tout blanc_

_\- c'est un très bon choix, dit la vendeuse en approchant d'Hermione; elle s'appelle Neige c'est un hibou grand duc_

_\- jolie comme nom je la prend ! Lui dit Hermion, lorsque Neige ouvris les yeux deux beau rubis la regardèrent_

_\- Euh... Madame et pour celle-ci ? Demanda Ron en montrant une petite chouette _

_\- une chouette __Chevêche, c'est un mâle et il est très calme, il ce nome Paciencia ( Patience en français)_

_\- oh... un raton laveur... fit Kilian devant une cage, où ce trouvai un petit animal bleu et blanc (le noir étant remplacer par du bleu)_

_\- oui et non... répondit la vendeuse c'est un tanuki bleu ou tanuki transformo il vient du japon. Expliqua t-elle_

_\- ah..._

_\- mais apparemment il vous à choisi..._

_\- comment ça ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant, les tanuki regarda les deux Harry dans les yeux... les yeux changèrent de couleur, l'un devint bleue et l'autre gris..._

_\- non enfaite il vous à choisi tout les deux... c'est bizarre..._

_\- qu'es qui est bizarre ? Questionna Hermione_

_\- ces tanuki ne ce lie seulement à une personne... répondit la vendeuse étonnée_

_\- comment vous le savez qu'il c'est lié avec Harry et Kilian ? Demanda Hermione_

_\- car lorsqu'un tanuki bleu ce lie avec une personne il la regarde dans les yeux la première fois qu'il la voie, et ces yeux change de couleur de la même couleur avec qui il ce lie, si non il tourne le dos à la personne ou ce transforme..._

_\- ce transforme ? Demanda Harry_

_\- oui, il peut ce transformé en tout ce qu'il veut..._

_\- en chouette, par exemple ? Demanda Harry, mais à peine avait-t-il demander ça que le tanuki ce transforma en chouette tout en gardant ses couleur d'origine_

_\- il sont à combien les tanuki ? Demanda Harry en sortant sa bourse_

_\- les tanuki, je ne les vend pas, puisque ce sont eu qui choisissent leurs maitre je les donne à leurs futur maitre... expliqua la vendeur_

_\- ah ? Merci ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourir; il mange quoi ?_

_\- De tout, comme vous même le chocolat... répondit-elle._

_Après avoir payer la chouette et le hibou de Ron et d'Hermione et avoir acheter de la nourriture pour leur oiseaux ils partirent en direction de la boutique Honeydukes, leur nouveau animaux dans leur cage sauf le tanuki bleu qu'il avait nommé Nailik lui les suivait tout content._

_En arrivant devant le magasin, Harry remarqua quelque chose de sombre dans la ruelle à côté, il se dirigea donc vers cette chose..._

_\- Harry tu vas où ? Demanda Hermione en le voyant se dirigé vers la ruelle_

_\- je vais voir un truc ne attendait pas, rentré tous, je vous rejoint. Déclara Harry _

_\- ok ! Répondirent les trois autres, le seule à resté était le tanuki..._

_\- tu veut venir avec moi, Nailik ? Demanda t-il a son compagnon qui lui fit oui de la tête et sauta sur l'épaule. Harry découvris un grand chiens tout noir endormi sur des vieux carton, le chien avait l'air blesser et n'était pas très gros, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire aider se chien qui avait l'air abandonné ou le laisser là ? Harry fini par s'approcher doucement vers l'animal endormi mais il marcha sur un bout de verre qui craqua, le bruit réveilla le chien en sursaut qui se mit debout, il regarda Harry... Le chien se mit à remuer de la queue comme si il était content de le voir_

_\- gentil chien... dit Harry peu rassurer en reculent, il regarda derrière lui mais presque personne ne se trouvaient dans cette rue..._

_\- je ne suis pas un méchant chien... dit une voix, Harry tourna la tête, il n' y avait plus de chien à la place il y avait un homme... un homme qui n'avait pas l'air très bien, ses vêtement était tout déchiré, de long cheveux noir et une barbe, certes pas très important mais pas très belle..._

_\- mais...mais, qui êtes vous ? Où est le chien ? S'exclama Harry d'une voix qui trahissait la peur, il avait sortit sa baquette et menaçait l'homme avec, Nailik avait sauté à terre et c'était changer en un gros lion blanc avec une crinière bleu et grognait en montrant les dents._

_\- Du calme, Harry je ne te veut aucun mal ! Dit l'homme en s'avançant les main levé, il s'approcha de Nailik et lui caressa la tête, le tanuki avait avait arrêter de grogner et maintenant il ronronnait sous les caresse de l'homme; il beau ton tanuki bleu, comment s'appelle t-il ? Demanda l'homme en regardant Nailik reprendre sa forme original et revenir sur l'épaule d'Harry_

_\- il s'appelle Nailik et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Demanda Harry surpris, il avait baisser sa baquette et caressait son tanuki ._

_\- Je te connait, je suis un ami de tes parents... commença l'homme_

_\- mes parents son mort... lui dit tristement Harry_

_\- je sais... je suis ton parrain, Harry ! Repondit_

_\- et c'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda Harry surpris par les révélation de l'homme_

_\- je me nome Patmol, et tu si tu peut me tutoyer._

_\- Patmol ? C'est pas un nom ça !_

_\- Oui c'est vrais, mais normalement je ne devrait pas être là ! Expliqua Patmol_

_\- bon si vous voulez pas me dire, je menvai... s'énerva Harry en tournant les talon_

_\- Non ! Attente... je vais te le dire... commença Patmol sous le regard étonné d' Harry qui c'était retourné_

_\- j'aitais accusé de complicité du meurtre de tes parent, d'être un mangemort ! Lâcha son parrain _

_\- vous les avez... quoi...? et c'est quoi un « mangemort » ? demanda Harry les sourcil froncer_

_\- mais en réalité ce n'était pas moi, c'était ce scélérat de Peter Pettigrow qui les a trahis en faisant croire à tout le monde que c'était moi qui avait trahis les Potter... _

_\- attent ! Stop! Le coupa Harry; tu a bien dit Peter Pettigrow ? Demanda Harry en le tutoyant, il avait décidé de le faire_

_\- oui, pourquoi ? Posa Patmol avec un sourcil levé_

_\- c'est le nom que un d... enfin une connaissance à parlé ! Ce remémora Harry_

_\- oh ! C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Patmol; où est t-il ?! Demanda t-il avec un regard noir_

_\- je crois qu'il est mort... lui dit Harry la tête baisser_

_\- comment ça ? S'inquiéta Patmol ( pas pour Peter plutôt pour sa vengeance) sa dernière chance d'être un jour innocenter s'envoler_

_\- il c'est venté de l'avoir balancer sur le saule sous sa forme de rat, je suis désoler... fit Harry qui voyer l'espoir quitter cet homme _

_\- je n'ai plus rien à faire pour être enfin libre... murmura l'homme en commençant à partir_

_\- c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? Demanda Harry à l'homme_

_\- mon nom... commença Patmol, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...; mon vrai nom c'est Sirius, Sirius Black... répondit Sirius avant de ce transformer en chien et il parti en courant... Harry ce retourna pour le voir partir, il fut surpris par les trois autres..._

_\- Harry, tu fait quoi ? Questionna Hermione_

_\- rien... Mione... rien... répondit Harry en pensant à tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

_alors bien ou pas bien ? _

_**Harry: ouais !**_

_**Sébastien: et paf le rat ! )=)**_

_**Kilian: j'aime bien les raton-laveurs... c'est cool... :)**_

_**prochain chapitre Quidditch**_

_merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour les Reviews ^^_

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

**bye TomiMact**


	8. Chap 7 et si on jouez au Quidditch ?

_Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowlings. _

_**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide... **_

_**cette fic aura surement une suite, mais plus sombre..._**(si il y a des fautes je suis désolé ce chapitre n'a pas été encore corriger, je le remplacerait dés que ce sera fait..).**_**_

_et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : et si on jouez au Quidditch ?_

_Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleiller, les entrainement de quidditch aller commencer dans quelque minute, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Kilian prenaient leur petit déjeuner silencieusement, Harry, lui était très stresser et en même temps pressé._

_\- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Hermione inquiète_

_\- oh ! Euh... oui Mione ça va, je pensai juste à l'entrainement... répondit Harry qui sortait de ses penser_

_\- ah ! Ok !_

_Plus tard, les quatre Gryffy arrivèrent au terrain de quidditch, L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait réservé le terrain pour la matinée pour pouvoir s'entrainer ._

_\- Eh ! Harry ! Ça va ? Demanda __Olivier Dubois qui avait l'air content de voir son attrapeur arriver ; Ron, Hermion... et Kilian... salua-t-il mais lorsqu'il salua Kilian se fut plus froidement que les autres_

_\- ouais ça va et toi ? Répondit Harry à Olivier pendant que les autres joueur de l'équipe s'approchaient..._

_\- oui très bien ._

_\- Salut Harry! Saluèrent les autres en arrivant à leurs niveau_

_\- salut tout le monde ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire_

_\- bon, comme tout le monde est là, on peut commencer ! S'exclama Dubois._

_Cinq balais s'envolèrent, Olivier ouvris une petite boite et lâcha le vif d'or qui parti à tout vitesse à un autre bout du terrain, Olivier enfourcha son balai et s'envola._

_À son tour Harry enfourcha son balai, et commença à décoller, mais il ignorait pourquoi quelque chose clochait, quand soudain... il parti en avant et tomba du balai, n'étant pas très haut il fut simplement sonné, il remonta sur son balai, et cette fois si il monta plus haut. Il remarqua le vif d'or et fonça (en zigzaguant) vers la petit balle, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas trembler..._

_\- Harry ! À quoi tu joue ! S'énerva Olivier se demandant ce que son __attrapeur__ faisait_

_\- rien, rien ! Répondit Harry inquiet de ses performance_

_il était enfin devant le vif d'or, il fit un geste pour l'attraper, mais se loupa et se pris le manche de son balai en pleine tête et s'était assommer, car en voulant attraper le vif, il avait lâcher une main et l'autre avait glisser, et maintenant il se dirigeait très vite... bien trop vite vers le sol, mais à a peine dix centimètre du sol il repris ses esprits mais..._

_\- immobulus ! Lança Hermione sur Harry, qui s'immobilisa enfin_

_elle mit un terme à son sort, Harry tomba de son balais d'une façon très... ridicule: la tête la première dans une flaque de bout._

_\- Harry ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?! Fit le capitaine en descendant de son balai suivi de prés par le reste de l'équipe_

_\- je... je l'ignore... c'est comme ci j'avais perdu ma capacité sur un balai... fit Harry tristement_

_\- vous pouvez essayer avec Kilian pour voir comment il ce débrouille ? Lâcha Hermion, tout les autres la regardèrent comme ci elle était devenu folle_

_\- c'est pas ça qui vas résoudre le problème à Harry ! Grogna Olivier; mais si Harry à perdu ses moyen, on peut toujours essayer, bon vas-y Kilian !_

_Harry lui passa son balai en grognant._

_\- eh ! Je veut pas balayer ! lança Kilian, les personne présente ce frappèrent le front, et le capitaine ce demandai si c'était une bonne idée..._

_\- c'est pour volé, Triple buse ! Fit Ron_

_\- ah ! Cool ! Fit Kilian il monta sur le balai et fila à une vitesse incroyable, il faisait des figure, des feinte, des virage en épingle à cheveux et lorsqu'il vu le vif d'or il fonça dessus, il l'attrapa sans difficulté et il revenu tout aussi vite qu'il n'était parti..._

_\- Euh... Harry je crois que Kilian t'a piqué ton talent ! Lança Olivier_

_\- c'est... cool... je peut gardé... la p'tite balle ? Demanda Kilian avec un sourire_

_\- non, tu peut pas ! Grogna Olivier_

_\- Harry vient là, il faut que je te parle !_

_\- Qu'est qui y a Mione ? Demanda Harry surpris_

_\- on vas voir le professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Hermione; Ron tu peu rester avec Kilian ?_

_\- Mouais... fit Ron pas très heureux de rester avec ce demeuré_

_ils partirent donc en direction du château, Harry qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle voulait voir le directeur lui demanda:_

_\- pourquoi tu veut voir Dumbledore ?_

_\- Je crois que j'ai une piste pour toi et tes double... commença t-elle_

_\- mais cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a rien trouver ! On est bientôt en octobre ! Comment tu aurait pu trouver quelque chose ? Demanda Harry qui commençai à ce demander où elle voulait en venir_

_\- Lorsque Olivier à dit « Harry je crois que Kilian t'a piqué ton talent ». expliqua Hermione_

\- mais explique mieux que ça je comprend rien ! S'énerva Harry

un peut plus tard il arrivèrent devant la gargouille

\- tu connait le mot de passe ? Demanda Hermione

\- oui c'est _bonbon scoubidou ! Lança Harry. La gargouille fit un pas de côté..._

_arriver devant la porte Harry frapa,_

_\- entré ! Fit la voix du directeur, Harry et Hermione entrèrent donc; Miss Granger et Mr Potter, quelle bon vent vous amène ? Fit le vieux directeur avec un sourire; Un bonbon au citron ?_

_\- Bonjour messieurs, et non merci... firent les deux jeunes en même temps_

_\- avez-vous trouver pour Harry ? Demanda Hermione_

_\- non, je doit dire que sur le dédoublement d'une personne, je trouve rien... fit tristement le directeur_

_\- et si vous essayer... la division d'une personne ? Proposa la jeune Gryffy_

_à ces mot le professeur parti dans une pièce secrète, et il revena à peine une minute après avec un gros bouquins._

_\- seule un artefact très puissant est capable de faire ce genre de chose, mais vus que je cherchait à dédoubler une personne et non diviser une personne, je n'allait jamais trouver..._

_\- vous voulait dire... que vous avez trouvez ? Demanda Harry avec espoirs_

_\- oui, je crois, écoutez... : ___c'est en____1753 qu'un mage très puissant du nom Ludovic Gryffondor, descendant de Godric à créé un étrange bâton de sorbier noir aec une pierre transparente au bout, ce bâton appeler le Dividiume par son créateur devait servir à divisé l'humain visé en trois. Il avait conçu ce bâton pour facilité son apprentissage de certain sortilège ou habilité que l'on peu apprendre(par exemple devenir animagus peu duré plusieurs année, grâce à ce bâton le temps d'apprentissage est réduit à quelque semaine...) en divisant donc considérablement le temps d'apprentissage. Malheureusement ce bâton « partage » les capacité de la personne divisé (si la personne est très bonne en potion seule un des double le sera capable de faire des potion les deux autres en serons incapable). Mais ce n'est pas le seul inconvénient : les trois entité n'ont pas du tout le même caractère, les trois caractères son souvent les suivant : un bon côté, un mauvais mais le troisième peu être par exemple un idiot comme la plupart du temps ou un suicidaire... un autre inconvénient, c'est lorsqu'un des double est blesser les autres aussi, mais ce lien ne dur pas et si la personne visé reste trop longtemps séparer le lien se brise et la seule façon de récupérer ses compétence et celles acquis par le double est de tué sois même ses double... si n'est pas trop tard le seul moyen de récupérer ses compétence est d'avoir le bâton et de lancer l'incantation à l'envers ( l'incantation change suivant la personne visé)... __

_\- ah... sa explique quelques truc...__soupira Harry; mais j'ignore quelle incantation a été lancer et surtout je n'ai pas le bâton..._

_« ce ne vas pas être de tout repos ! » ce dit Harry_

_A suivre..._

* * *

_alors bien ou pas bien ? _

_**Harry: c'est pas cool :(**_

_**Sébastien: ...**_

_**Kilian: c'est cool de volé ! :)**_

_**prochain chapitre une annonce dans le journal...**_

_merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour les Reviews ^^_

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

**bye TomiMact**


	9. Chap 8 vérité ou mensonge ?

_Un, deux et trois...POTTERs ?_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JK Rowlings. _

_**Petit rappel : trois Harry : Harry James Potter les yeux bleus le bon côté d'Harry, Sébastien Macto Potter les yeux jaunes le côté sombre, sarcastique, mauvais d'Harry et le troisième : Kilian Sasil Potter les yeux gris le milieux il sen fou de tout et aime tout, lent à la détente, répond à côté de la plaque, un peu stupide... **_

_**cette fic aura surement une suite, mais plus sombre..._**(si il y a des fautes je suis désolé ce chapitre n'a pas été encore corriger, je le remplacerait dés que ce sera fait..).**_**_

_et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Vérité ou mensonge ?_

_le mois d'octobre était arriver et avec la découverte qu'ils avait faite de la division de Harry, ce dernier était perturbé, ils en avait parlé à Ron qui avait était surpris lui aussi, sans en avoir parlé ni à Kilian ni à Sébastien. Kilian avait rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur._

_Ils était tous à table pour manger leurs petit déjeuner lorsque des dizaine de chouettes et de hiboux arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour apporté le journal, ils se posèrent devant plusieurs personnes attendirent pour être payer et s'envolèrent en suite en laissant le journal..._

_Hermione l'avait elle aussi reçu, Harry remarqua directement le titre de la première page : « Sirius Black c'est échapper de la prison d'Azkaban ! » Harry pris le journal des mains de son ami qui protesta mais il fit mine de rien..._

_« ce matin les Aurors on fait une terrible découverte: la cellule du criminel Sirius Black vide ! Il ne comprennent pas... Harry s'arrêta de lire et rendu le journal à Hermione sans rien dire._

_Quelques minutes plus tard Hedwige arriva devant Harry elle lui tendit une lettre qu'elle avait dans le bec, il la remercia en la caressant, elle ne c'était pas trompé cette fois... car une semaine avant..._

__**Flash Back:**__

__c'était l'heur du courrier et les volatile arrivaient par dizaine dans la grande salle, une chouette toute blanche rentra à son tour, elle allait ce posai sur la table des gryffons lorsqu'elle vus sont maître à une autre table, elle fit du sur place la tête penché sur le côté, elle remarqua son maître... à deux table différente... elle tourna en rond plusieurs seconde pour enfin ce posé à la table des serpantard, et s'envola perturber par son maître qui semblai être partout, Harry récupéra son colis au pré de Sébastien et ce dit qu'il devrait aller voir sa chouette pour lui expliqué la situation...__

_**fin du flash black **_

_la lettre en question venait de Patmol..._

_une simple phrase était marqué : _

_« ne crois pas tous ce que dit le journal..._

_Patmol, ami loyal. »_

_« une lettre de Sirius ? » ce dit Harry_

_ \- c'est qui Patmol ? Demanda Hermione par dessus son épaule_

_ \- c'est euh... un ami... qui... que j'ai rencontré a pré-au-lard … menti (à moitié) Harry - ah... répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air satisfaite de sa réponse._

_Le directeur ce leva et prit la parole d'un air assez sombre:_

_\- mes cher élève je doit vous parler d'un sujet sérieux, comme vous avez pu le lire ou peut être pas... le criminel Sirius Black c'est échapper... annonça -t-il, des murmure ce firent entendre un peu pas partout, certains était étonné d'autre apeurer et d'autre ne comprenaient pas...; c'est pour cette raison que les aurors avec l'accort du ministre de la magie on décidé de envoyer les détraqueurs... des cris étouffer ce firent entendent; je doit vous prévenir mes chère enfants, ces créature n'ont rien de sympathique, c'est pour cette raison que vous ne devez pas vous promenez seul et les évité le plus possible... expliqua t-il; une dernière chose, je voudrait voire les trois Potter dans mon bureau juste après... termina le directeur en sortant de la grande salle..._

_« je me demande bien ce qu'il veut ? » ce demanda Harry_

_\- tu sait ce qu'il vous veut ? Demanda Ron_

_\- non, j'en est pas la moindre idée... répondit Harry pensivement _

_\- il veut... nous donné des cadeau de Noël ? Proposa Kilian un sourire idiot au lèvre_

_\- mais non, triple buse ! Dit Ron exaspérée en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête _

_\- aïeuh ! Fit Kilian en ce frottant l'arrière de la tête; mais euh... c'est pas cool ça !_

_\- Eh, mais j'ai rien senti ! S'exclama Harry; « ça veut dire que le lien est rompu » pensa t-il_

_à la table des serpantard..._

_\- il te veut quoi le vieux fou ? Demanda le blond_

_\- je ne sais pas, et à vrai dire je m'en fou... grogna Sébastien_

_« j'ai envi de me casser c'est pas drôle avec le vieux, sauf si... » ce dit -il avec un sourire carnassier_

_\- euh... tu vas bien, Sébastien ? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil_

_\- mouais... bon j' vais voir ce que veut le vieux... grogna Sébastien en ce levant. _

_Plus tard les trois Harry ce trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur, l'un était appuyer à un mur les bras croiser avec une expression mauvaise, un autre était assis par terre en tailleur avec un sourire idiot et le dernier était debout l'air inquiet... ils était en traine d'attendre le directeur, qui leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour leur expliqué quelque chose de très important..._

_\- Harry, (en s'adressant au trois) je voulait vous parlé de Sirius Black... lâcha le directeur en arrivant dans son bureau; les trois Harry ce retournèrent vers lui_

_\- pourquoi il vas pas bien ? Demanda Kilian _

_\- abruti ! On ne le connait même pas ! S'énerva Sébastien_

_« moi si » ce dit Harry _

_\- ah ?... je me disait aussi... fit Kilian_

_\- il doit être surement à ta recherche... enfin à votre recherche …. commença le professeur_

_\- et pourquoi il serait à notre recherche, il ne sait pas qu'on existe ! Fit Sébastien_

_\- tu voit... qu'on le connait, si il est à notre recherche... fit Kilian avec un sourire idiot_

_\- il veut finir le travail... commença Dumbledore avec la mine sombre_

_\- il travail comme prof ? Demanda bêtement Kilian_

_\- non il veut... finir ce qu'il y a plus de 13 ans n'a pas était fait..._

_\- de quoi refaire la déco du château en rose ? Questionna Kilian_

_\- non ! Tué Harry ! Lâcha le professeur _

_\- bah... c'est bon si c'est juste Harry, alors on s'en fiche ! Lança Sébastien en ce tournant vers Harry_

_\- oui, mais si il le tu, il vous tu... fit le vieux mage, Harry lui fit un non avec la tête pour signifier que le lien était rompu; et vous que vous êtes des double vous vous ressembler, donc il pourrait tue n'importe lequel des trois... _

_« ça, c'est étrange il aurait put me tué, et sa lettre... ça tien pas débout...» ce dit Harry perplexe _

_\- il est accusé de quoi ? Demanda Harry_

_\- De meurtre et de complicité de meurtre... lui dit le directeur_

_\- c'est pas cool... dit Kilian qui avait perdu son sourire_

_\- pff... qu'il vienne, je l'attend ! Gronda Sébastien avec un sourire carnassier _

_\- non ! Vous aller tout les trois rester à Poudlard, donc pas de sorti à pré-au-lard ! Leurs dit le vieux mage avec un tont de non réplique; une dernière chose les détraqueur voient à travers les cape..._

_c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils partirent en direction de leurs salle de cours, il avait tout les trois cours de potion..._

_plus tard... le soir après le repas Harry était sur le toit de Poudlard (il n'est pas très obéissant), il soupirait en regardant le ciel et voyant la pleine lune... soudain un hurlement ce fit entendre de la forêt interdite, il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, mais étant bien trop loin pour voir quoi ce soit, il renonça. Quelque instant plus tard l'air devenait de plus en plus froid... d'un froid... pas naturel... il entendit une sorte de râle... il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une créature encapuchonné qui planait dans les air..._

_\- merde c'est quoi ça !? S'écria Harry en se souvenant de souvenir difficile, il retourna dans le château par la même fenêtre qui donnai du toit à un couloir de Poudlard, il se mit à courir dans le château poursuivi par le détraqueur, soudain..._

_\- Expecto Patronum ! cria une voix derrière le détraqueur, un poussin argenté poursuivi la créature qui la fit fuir du château. Un garçon de 17 ans blond assez grand et mince le visage rond arriva en courant_

_\- Ouf ! Soupira Harry_

_\- on peut savoir ce que tu fait ici en pleine nuit, Potter ? Demanda le garçon_

_\- euh... rien du tout... et toi, Dinay ? Fit Harry_

_\- moi je suis préfet, je ne vais pas t'enlever de point ce serait idiot d'enlever des point à sa propre maison, et tu peut m'appeler Alexandre. Dit le blond_

_\- euh...merci et toi tu m'appeler Harry ! Lui dit-il avant de filer vers les dortoirs_

_\- aller file avant qu'un autre prefet moins clément arrive !_

_Il retourna en direction du dortoir, il sortie la carte du maraudeur ( que les jumeaux Weasley lui avait donner il y quelque jours) de sa poche pour vérifier si personne ne ce dirigeait vers lui..._

_« pourquoi je ne l'est pas sortit plus tôt, quel idiot ! » ce dit-il_

_soudain un nom sur la carte l'interpela : Peter Pettigrow ! _

_« mais il est mort ! Enfin c'est ce qu'a dit Sébastien... »_

_il voyait le nom de Peter ce dirigeait ver lui à tout allure..._

_quelque instant plus tard Harry c'était plaqué au mur et priait pour qu'il passe vite, heureusement il avait pris sa cape et ce mit dessous et attendit, le nom de Peter passa à côté du sien, le sien qui clignotait ? « bizarre ça ?! » pensa Harry_

_le nom était passé à côté de lui mais il n'avait vu personne, mais il avait entendu un petit couinement suivit d'un sifflement..._

_Il retourna au dortoirs perplexe, et s'endormit avec pleins de question dans la tête_

_quelque par dans le château un serpent avait coincé un rat dans un coin... le serpent se transforma en humain et lança :_

_\- alors, Peter tu penser me fausser compagnie ? Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

_alors bien ou pas bien ? _

_**Harry: pff cela devient trop bizarre**_

_**Sébastien: ...**_

_**Kilian: euh...**_

_**prochain chapitre dans la cabane hurlante**_

_merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour les Reviews ^^_

**Reviews ? Pas Reviews**

**bye TomiMact**


End file.
